Albius - The Master Tactician
by Explorer Of Time
Summary: A man washes up on a beach in Ylisse and is rescued by some of the Shepherds. He goes on to defend Ylisse, as well has places you and I have never heard of. But the greatest challenge of them all is facing the things he can't even remember...


Albius – The Master Tactician

**Dang, Enzo turned out much better than I had hoped! Hope you enjoy that! Now time for my Fire Emblem one! This takes place several years after the destruction of Grima, the Fell Dragon. The sort of prologue to this story shall come later. As in like, a couple of chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

_And so he set sail…_

The crash of waves woke Albius. He could taste the salty sea in his mouth and ears. He coughed and sat upright. He felt disorientated. Where was he? WHO was he?"

"Oh dear, I seem to have amnesia" Albius groaned.

"Lucina! Lucina! He talks!" a young-ish girl's voice piped up as Albius looked around. Standing in front of him was a blond-haired girl dressed in yellow mage robes. She looked down at Albius. "Hi there! My name's Lissa! My brother's friend got amnesia too! Hopefully you remember things soon!" Lissa talked to Albius. He was alarmed at Lissa's friendliness. Albius didn't know what to think. Another figure entered his vision, a man with a horse in full paladin armour.

"How is he, Lissa?" he asked. "He seems to be fine, Stahl. No injuries, but he can't remember much. Let's wait until Lucina gets here" Lissa replied. Stahl, the Paladin, sat down next to me.

"Sup? My name's Stahl. I'm part of the Sheperds, as is Lissa. Lucina is our leader. We're a little offbranch." Stahl talked to Albius. It seemed that he couldn't talk in very long sentences. Albius laughed at that thought. He heard footsteps behind him. A feminine voice started to talk.

"We found no other survivors of the shipwreck. It seems to have vanished entirely. But his man here…" she directed the last part to Albius. As she entered Attis view, Attis eyes widened. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With beautiful, long, dark blue hair, a pretty face, a figure that was big in all the right places, Atti was dumbfounded. He vowed that whatever she asked, he would answer. Stahl saw the reaction and laughed.

"Hey Lucina, a guy's finally fallen for you!" he chuckled. Lucina blushed, but then fought it down and made eye contact with Albius. She must admit, he looked not bad himself. He seemed totally unfazed by the shipwreck.

Albius thought otherwise. He couldn't even grasp that fact that he had been in a ship. Lucina crouched down to talk to him.

"Greetings, traveller. My name's Lucina. I'm the commander of the Sheperds, but this is only a small segment of us. Us three came down for an alert that was sounded. Apparently, a ship was seen crashing into those cliffs over there." Lucina explained as she pointed to a group of cliffs not too far away from here. "I heard you have amnesia. What can you remember?" she asked Atti.

"My name is Albius. I'm here for a very important mission that… I can't seem to remember, sorry. I'm some sort of fighter." Albius explained all he remembered. He realised he had some sort of bag with him. He opened it. What was in there were 3 Concoctions, an Thunder tome, an Iron Sword and a Bronze Lance, as well as a small card. He pulled out the card and read off it.

"Albius. Strange Tactician. Huh, wonder what that means? Weapons: Thunder, Bronze Lance, Iron Sword… Heroes Blade? I don't see that anywhere. Must be a misprint. All my stats and abilities are on here." Albius finished reading it and passed it around.

"Strange Tactician… how mysterious!" Lissa chirped. Atti smiled.

"If only I knew what that meant…" he mumbled. Lucina saw how down he was about losing his memory.

"I'll tell you what. We can take you back to main camp and go from there, hey? And if we see any enemies, we can see how good you are with those weapons." Lucina offered.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, Lucina. I would be honoured to travel with you, even for such a small time." Atti agreed with that. They all stood up and started to walk to the forest, but before they could proceed much further, a horde of six strange, glowing warriors appeared.

"Curses! Risen!" Lucina growled as she pulled out her blade. Stahl hefted his lance and Lissa prepared her stave. Lucina looked at Albius. "I'll guess we'll see how good you are now!" she smirked. I unsheathed my sword and held my tome in my left hand. "I guess you're our tactician for now" Lucina told me.

"It's strange. I can see the flow of the battle, the stats of the enemies, were we can move… strange. I'll help as much as I can" Atti declared. "Alright, Lucina, you take the left. Stahl, move forward and I can take the right. Lissa, you stand by Stahl." I ordered. They all did exactly what I told them to do. I shifted into full battle mode. As the Risen got closer, I knew what I needed to do. Just one word…

"ATTACK!" I yelled.

The battlefield erupted into action. Steel clashed against steel and I slashed at one Risen, and then fired a bolt of lightning from my tome, killing it. I expected there to be blood, but it just erupted into black smoke. I looked over, and Stahl had pierced two Risen on the same Silver Lance. Lucina has taken down one Risen, but was busy in combat with one. "Lissa, go heal Lucina! I can handle these Risen!" I commanded. Lissa nodded and ran over to Lucina. I turned back to my last Risen. It raised its sword, but I parried and shocked it with Thunder, then sliced it through the gut with my sword. I felt myself get stronger, as I realised that I had levelled up.

Lucina faced me. "That was superb fighting and commanding. Surely you must have done this before?" She asked. I nodded.

"I think I have. It just felt natural to do what I did. But I had never seen those horrifying creatures before. What were they?" I replied with my own question.

"I'll explain on our way back to base camp." Lucina answered. I was content with that, as we started to move through the forest.


End file.
